


Getting Well

by Merfilly



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia has physical therapy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Elisa gritted her teeth. She hated this part of any injury, but it felt like the gunshot had set her back heavily. The exercises were rough, leaving her winded and sweating, when a month before she would have laughed them off.

Still, it was a good use of her administrative leave. As long as she was careful to keep her appointments in the light of the day, Broadway wouldn't know what effort it was to 'get better'. He didn't need that on his conscience, given how hard he was taking it all.

Goliath suspected her activity, but would not tell.


End file.
